


Hamilton Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Character Death, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Sweeney Todd References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: This is where I post all 'Hamilton' inspired fan artAlso, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Alexander Hamilton**  
My first post ever!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. A Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of ghost Alex watching over Eliza through the years

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Hamilton Sweeney Todd Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone saw this video right? [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bruTOQoNtO4)
> 
> The Sweeny Todd & Hamilton crossover? Performed by the actual cast? 
> 
> At the end Jonathan Groff walked out in a giant pie costume? LOL

**The Demon Lawyer Alexander Hamilton**

 

 **Mrs. Angelica Church's Meat Pies**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. Lancelots of the Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!

**From Miranda's Hamilton & AMC's Turn**

**This is posted in** **Turn fan art as well!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Best of Wives and Best of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza reuniting with those she loved and lost, because she deserves happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. A New World Fan Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dead for a month, Hamilton decides to come home to his family. Eliza as you can see is completely overcome with emotion and we can't blame her.

**Fan Art for a Zombie Hamilton fan fiction, written by as_with_a_sunbeam!**

It has many things I love! Zombie, Hamilton, horror, and angst!

The link to the fic is below!

The writer also really liked it so yay! 

**FAN FIC LINK! ---- > [A New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027388/chapters/22350005)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	7. Just like daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Phillip playing dress up.

**Look Mama! I'm daddy!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	8. Royal Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagined this in my half asleep and half awake state.  
> Yeah I don't know, my mind goes to weird paces sometimes.

 

I was having a slumber party with King George III.   
  
Where he proceeded to b-tch about his ex-colony (awkward since I'm American) as we sipped wine and I did his nails! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	9. By His Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Hamilton Angst with a major historical character death

**Box #1:** Eliza tends to her pale and dying husband after his duel. 

 **Box#2:** After the final goodbyes and much suffering, Alexander died on July 12, 1804.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	10. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art for a Hamilton zombie fic, The New World. 
> 
> Written by as_with_a_sunbeam!

“Forever,” she repeated. The word tasted sweet on her tongue. All of them. No more death, no more grief.   
She felt a smile pull at her lips and she stood, stepping over the corpse to embrace her husband.   
“Yes. We’ll all be together.”  _(Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, The New World)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	11. Forever (close up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought it'd be a good to post close ups of my last drawing 'Forever'.
> 
> The drawings work as stand alone pieces too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	12. Here Comes the General!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Washington from both Miranda's and AMC Turn's
> 
> Played by Christopher Jackson & Ian Kahn.

**This is also posted on Turn fan art as well!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	13. Protective Zombie Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Hamilton Zombie Art.
> 
> What can I say, I'm obsessed.

**Dead or not, he is still a family man and will mess you up if you try to bring harm.**


End file.
